


Dangerous

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: During a feud with the Wyatt family, what if Kane take Daniel and Randy to vacation to his old camp, but the Wyatt Family ended up kidnapped Daniel and anger Kane.





	Dangerous

May 18, 1971

Glenn watched in awe at the rocket with Mark being bored as hell and not giving a care about the rocket, in the camp, everybody including Glenn and his older half-brother are learning about chemical reaction with a rocket, with Mark waiting for the day to be over until the camp counselor say, "Well, it's end of the day, kids. Well we can't do the chemical reaction." Glenn went from awe to upset because they didn't light the rocket yet,


End file.
